What Have I Done?
by Tir3dForever
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I sadly don't own TMI characters but I DO own the plot! Hope you enjoy it!

Clary's POV

I sighed as I walked into the crowd of buffoons. I looked around for my crew. I smiled as I spotted Simon talking to Jace like two calm gentlemen, okay, okay I lied! More like arguing. I sighed and walked towards the idiots. I said "Hey, are you two going at it again?"

Jace wiggles his eyebrows and said "Wouldn't you like that Carrot?"

I smacked his arm and Simon said "No! Ew Clary! I was talking to him about y-"

Iz yells out my name. I groaned, man I am going to go deaf and get a hearing aid at young age. I said "Yes?"

She said "We have a new kid here!"

I said "Okay?"

Jace said "Is she hot?"

Iz & I roll our eyes at him and she said "I wouldn't know but I have heard that she is. I also heard that she is Meliron's twin sister."

Jace stiffens up a bit and said "Her name is Aline isn't it?"

Iz looks at him questioningly and said "Yes...Jace how do you kno-"

He cuts her off by walking off. Iz sighed and said "Well if she cause Jace to become like that then she isn't good news."

Simon said "Iz, I think there is something more than that...I feel like he is hiding something."

I said "Guys, we need to look for Goldilocks."

Aline. Her name sounds very familiar for some weird reason. Why? I don't know. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and loud squeal. I turned around to see a girl midnight black hair. I gasped. This is Aline!? Oh gosh, please no. This girl gave me hell when it came to the guys I had a crush on and had a huge thing for Jace and my brothers. I hated her so much. I still do. She ditched me for the popular crowd and bullied me a lot but she would talk to me as if she were my best friend and not a dumb bimbo who just bullied me. I swear this girl is bipolar.

I said "Erum...who are you?"

Aline pulls away and said "Clarrisa! How could you forget me?! I am Aline! I am rich, smart and beautiful you should remember me by now!"

I groaned and Simon comes to my rescue and said "She got into an accident a couple of years ago and lost her memory so yeah."

Thank God for Simon being a geeky friend but I am gonna kill him! She huffs and said "Soooo Clarrisa." I cringed. I hate that name.

She said "How are your brothers?"

I said "Why? Do you know them?" Hey, I just scored a role as a memory loss person so I gotta do my job.

She said "Yes! Johnny and Sebby!"

I said "I am sorry I don't know you...I have to go look for Jace."

Her eyes twinkle in delight as I said his name. She said "Let me come!"

I said "Um...why?"

She said "Cause, he is my boyfriend duh!"

I said "He would tell me if he had a girlfriend and you are a liar so no."

I walked away from crazy girl and look around for Goldilocks. I spotted him talking to Seb. I smiled and walked towards them and said "Hey Jace. Since when was the new girl you your girlfriend."

He said "Shit you ran into Aline!"

I said "No duh Blondie...Simon said I lost my memory a couple of years so I can't remember her."

He laughs and Seb howls with laughter. I said "Not funny!"

Seb said "It sure is Firecracker!"

I growled at him and then smirked at him and said "So I am gonna call Aline and tell her that you want her!"

Jace laughs while Seb groans and said "Please don't do that to me."

I smirked and he sighed and said "I am sorry you are not a firecracker."

I smiled and said "Apology accepted! Jace tell me."

He sighs and said "I flirted with her a couple of times in 5th grade and 6th grade ever since then she has became crazy about me!"

I giggled and said "You shouldn't have flirted with her Blondie now look at you."

He groans and Seb pats his shoulder and said "It's okay Jace, now, now, don't cry...Be a man!"

Jace rolls his eyes but laughs with us and we head off to Calculus together.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Like/Comment/Review!

Lots of Ideas,

SJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. But I do own the plot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: Yes Clary and Jace are best buds. Clary is best buds with Iz, Simon, Alec and Magnus. Jace is best buds with Seb. & Johnny. Jace is adopted in this story.

 **Seniors:** Jonathan, Sebastian, Alec, Magnus

 **Juniors:** Jace, Clary, Isabella, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Aline

 **Jace's POV**

I sighed as we entered Calc. I see Jon glaring at every guy that stares at my Clary for more than a second, wait hold up, my Clary? Woah, what the hell is going on with me! She is my best friend and my best friends' little sister! What the hell is wrong with me!

I glanced down at Clary as she giggles as Maia throws a ball at Jordan's face. I laughed a bit and sit down in front of Jon and Seb. Clare sits down next to me and said "I wonder what Alec is doing?"

Iz who is sitting on Clare's right side said "Making out with Magnus duh!"

Clare giggles and Jon said "Too much info. Iz!"

She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and said "Oh shut up babe."

Jon rolls his eyes at her and said "Aw come on you know that was too much info.!"

Seb said "Dude you and Iz kiss way too much and I don't complain."

Iz blushes as Jon turns a bit red and said "D-do not!"

Clare giggles and said "What's the matter big brother, cat caught your tongue?"

He flicks her off and Iz winks at Jon and he smirks at her. I fake gagged as Clare 'aw's' about how cute those two are.

I opened my mouth but , aka my uncle, said "Mr. Herondale, why don't you give us the answer?"

The class laughs excluding my friends of course, what did I miss something? Clare whispers ' The integral is 2008'

I said "The integral is 2008."

He said "Okay, now give me the range."

Clare whispers 'Positive Infinity to Negative Infinity'

I said "Positive infinity to Negative Infinity sir."

He looks proud and impressed and said "Good job Jace. Now you may sit down."

I sit down and looked at Clary but she hurriedly, like a good girl she is, takes her notes down and ignores me appreciative smile. Iz nudges me and gives me a glance 'We need to talk.'

I sighed and gave her a slight nod. Suddenly the door bursts open and a girl walks in. Clary, Seb, Jon and I groan, yup the she devil has arrived, you guessed it Aline.

This is gonna be one hell of year. Clary whispers "Please kill me. Oh gosh, why is she here?"

Jon whispers "Iz, you better save me!"

Iz giggles and whispers back "You are mine babe."

Seb sighs and whispers "She isn't even that smart! How is she in this class!"

Mr. Wayland said "Oh, new student, I se-"

Aline cuts off my uncle and said "My daddy is the principal of this school. I am rich, smart and beautiful! I am Aline and I am new here. Where do I sit Mister?"

annoyedly said "The first seat in the corner next Martin."

Clary chuckles a bit. Martin is an interesting person...he is very well known for stalking pretty girls...Clary and Iz know him by experience and it didn't end good for that kid...Seb., Jon and I beat his ass up and warned him to never come near the two girls.

She glares at him and huffs and sits next to him. I am so glad she sits next to him. I love my seat next to Clare.

She turns around and winks at us. I cringe and heard Seb & Jon groan. I am starting to hate this class. I hope she doesn't have any classes with me...cause Iz, Clare, Simon and I have all 7 classes together this year, thankfully.

This is going to be one long ass of a year.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again Review/Comment/Like or whatever lol.

Smiles,

SJ


End file.
